Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electric machines and, more particularly, to a starter motor having a conductor mounting element.
Electric machines generally include a frame, a field mounted to the frame, and an armature rotatably mounted relative to the field. When operating as a motor, the armature rotates in response to an electric current flow. In contrast, when operating as a generator, electric voltage is induced in the field per Faraday's Law. In the case of permanent magnet (PM) machines current would not flow through the field. Regardless, DC current must still be fed from outside the machine to the armature and brush rigging. Accordingly, the electric machine includes a terminal mounted to, and insulated from, the frame. The terminal provides a connection point for an external power conductor that carries electricity to (motor) or from (generator) the electric machine. The terminal is welded to a field coil strap that is electrically coupled to the field. After being welded to the field coil strap, the terminal is passed through and attached to the frame. The terminal is insulated from the frame using a non-metallic electrical insulator bushing or the like.